


The Killer’s Lover

by azies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Killing, Rape, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azies/pseuds/azies
Summary: in love with a monster.happily together for years.A couple so sweet and innocent, the couple you will see, only by walking together, will instantly make you feel envy.A man she fell for, sweet and charming, oh so ethereal. She felt empowered.A woman so alluring, so angelic, she had him bewitched, magnetized.A couple so right and perfect, no one will ever notice the flaw, even her..
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- a jaemin au / ff. 
> 
> idea: 2019 (had in mind but didn't start writing until now)  
> created : November 2020
> 
> warning:
> 
> EXTREME GORE, VIOLENCE, DEATH. 
> 
> EXPLICIT CONTENT. If you're going to proceed and just lecture about sexualizing, please don't read this and go to your next fiction.
> 
> of course, not for KIDS.
> 
> The CHARACTERS being portrayed in this fiction CLEARLY DOES NOT define and symbolize who they really are.
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

A feeling so new to me, never felt before, to a lady who just introduced herself a while ago.

Why did she look at me? Darling, are you already captivated? 

Why did you avert your eyes? Please look at me again. I would love to look into those eyes that held the stars, even the universe can't disagree.

I would stare at you all day but this old hag is still muttering bullshits I won't even bother listening.

"Mr. Na." How dare you disrupt me from admiring a goddess.

"I'm sorry Ms. Nara." It's irritating to act nice especially when they look up to you. 

*bell ringing*

damn finally. As much as I am relieved with the class ending, I will wait for her to stand up.

"dude, aren't you gonna stand up there?" of course, Jeno had to interfere. 

"just go without me." I'm going to punch him if he said 'are you sure' one more time. I threw my fist as a signal but this ass had to laugh it off.

"woah chill Jaemin, what's up with you today-- alright alright I'll go" his phrase did make me think, what's up with me?

oh shit, nevermind. You're standing up, I have to make a move.

"hi, y/n right?" aw, why did you get startled? 

"uh, yes. Jaemin?" Yes angel, your Jaemin. I nodded.

"Uh huh, I'm part of the student council. Want me to tour you around? of course, after I invite you to have lunch." Did my charm work? I hope it did, you giggling, is enough to satisfy my hope.

"alright, sure" great. 

"I know you'll agree, I'm charming like that" I winked at you playfully which you returned with another gigle. Damn, your smile, to die for.

"you're funny, Jaemin" I'm glad you're easing with me.

"let's go?" 

"mm-hm!" Damn, you and your cute response will be the end of me.

I swear, one day I will ruin this fucker's face.

"ohoho, so that's why you ditched us." I could only look at you sorry. Which you mouthed I'm okay.

This jackass had to nudge me, "hi y/n, I'm Jeno" They could've just greet each other. No need to shake hands.

"You see, my friend right here, had many girls swooning over him. *whispers* not to scare you but they're looking at you right now. But anyways, He always rejects them except you" Is he really asking for a death sentence? I am getting worked up over him winking at you.

"oh no, he's touring me the whole campus." I looked at him with a look of 'don't you dare' but he really had to test my patience and talk.

"Oh, he never really tours anyone" That's it. I stood up only for him to wink and sprint. 

"hey.. calm down Jaemin" she.. held my hand. You noticed people staring didn't you? so you pulled away and had your head hung low. So adorable.

Seeing you embarrassed, I need to take you out the cafeteria and I know exactly where to take you.

the rooftop.

having access to this is the only thing I like being in the council.

I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. 

"thank you for bringing me here Jaemin.. I've always liked rooftops. I always felt like on top of the world." 

listening and staring at you is shocking how I can focus and multitask only for you.

how are you so beautiful? It's just your first day.. how did I end up being smitten?

the whole hour we've been talking, you already caught my interest.

weeks passed.

One day you will suffer. Oh how I hope to see you die. 

"Get your ass to work! Goddamn your parents for dying, they had a good for nothing child." if only I could crush your face with my fist. I should not be having thoughts like this. 

"how dare you glare at me like that" I need to rush before he hits me again.

The work is over. Yet I have no plan in going back to that scumbag's shelter even with the fact that he's always out. 

is that you? Who is that you're talking to. Why are you talking to Mark? Are you two, together? just thinking about it makes my blood boil. 

What does he think he's doing holding your face like that. I can see your discomfort. 

That's right my angel, leave. Leave this bastard to me.


	2. Chapter 2

The devil in him seems to have awakened. Following with rage, where did he even get a knife in hand? 

Blank mind, merciless, he had stab a man in the dark alley. A place where no one goes nor passes by. Watching the victim who can't cry for help when blood is overflowing in his throat.

realizing what he had done, panic arises and running without being seen is the option he has.

Nevertheless, it felt nice. Must have been nice to let anger out. He was lucky. Killing so clean even with his first time.

This didn't stop him from worrying and terrified with what he had done. A thing he would never forget indeed. 

How did a sweet college boy who everyone looked up to for being smart, almost perfect rather, had done a darkest flaw in his life?

You don't expect for the crime to not blow up do you? Of course, news spreading like wildfire in the whole town, Jaemin never felt more terrified than him being abused.

it was true how when you've commit something you know you are guilty of, you do become paranoid, you feel everyone's looking and talking about you.

Almost everyone seems grieving, others terrified. Mark was a student of this school after all.

Not too long, group of officers showed causing eerie to every students, especially, the guilty.

He knew he had to rush on the class.

Seems like Jaemin's right. They were here to interrogate. 

pale and sleepless, Jaemin felt bothered he hadn't noticed the girl he had been smitten for, called him. Like hot coal touching his skin, he was burnt by her touch. Her noticing, was weirded out as to why he was pale and seemed frightened.

"are you okay? you look sick." _quick, regain your energy_. Smiling as he began explaining the reason that never did happen, it was convincing enough to make her believe.

"alright, do you know why they're here?" hot breath were enough to send a spine-chilling moment causing his lost of focus. Who knew with a moment so pure made his mind go insane?

he leaned in responding to the way he was asked. Low breathing, "why are we whispering" smirking, he knew what he was doing. "w-what?"

"I think it was because of the incident on the news?" fixed his posture, acting he hadn't said anything mischievous. 

"oh.. I don't really watch news.. What happened?" the answer made the girl gasp. _surprised, aren't you? I got him rid for you_

"what? but yesterday.. we just talked.." _yes, and I hated it._

"oh no, really? must've been terrifying to know that.." 

"it's my turn, Jaemin I'm scared. What if they suspect me?" holding her hand to ease her, the shaking of her eyes stopped and was reassured. The only one who should really be worried was none other than himself.

but he was smart. He easily outsmarted everyone with his mind tricks and mischievous lies. Walking away safe, the detective needs to improve indeed. _Useless, but good for me._

  
This hasn't stop though. Blood boiling to whoever she had talked to, also lost lives. Even those she hadn't really known, making it less suspicious. You could say already how Na Jaemin, the role model of the students for his intelligence, was a freak and how his obsession is slowly taking away his sanity.

Along with his killing was rage of jealousy and hatred of abuse. Perfect for his anger to take over and pour it out to the innocent lives he's taking.

He can't stop. It became too fun to stop. He had become notorious and wanted, detectives and officers of the law had gone crazy trying to capture the ruthless killer causing riot and ruckus in the whole town. With Jaemin, it had became a skill, even. No traces, clean and well done.

Next day, everyday, like nothing had happened. Smile so sweet and pure, had everyone swoon and wrapped on his fingers.

Now, the only reason of his sanity and insanity, smiled. Enough to make his mind more twisted.

He had asked her countless of times. Pursued her even. But her reasoning will always be, "I'm sorry Jaemin. I love how we are friends at the moment. I just don't think that committing in amidst of my study will help me focus." already bewitched and too obsessed, he was willing to wait. He had never looked nor talk to any other rather than y/n.   
  


How time flies by fast when they got their diplomat and graduated. It was about time she answer yes. Jaemin had never felt more happier she was finally his. Unbeknownst to her, was what she had gotten into. How things will unravel and give a major impact on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of time skips indeed. Worry not, after all, these are just to have a knowledge how everything started.


	3. Chapter 3

**sensual. you've been warned.**

_present time._

The killing had stop for a while. At least with the past years they finally got together. Jaemin had his goal. He had set it aside and learned how to love more. It was due to the lady he's still smitten for.

"I love you.." Clinging unto her, made her shake her head in amusement.

"Seriously Jaemin? It's been three years and you always say that to me everyday. I like it." He never failed to tease so, "you just like it?"

"Jaem stop-- I'm cookingg. Stop kissing- OH MY GOD" after giving countless kisses on her cheeks repeatedly, he was quick to turn the stove off earning a whine but was silenced.

"Jaemin--" hand on waist, leaning in for a heated kiss, bickering was turned into a fiery make out. "jump" quick to obey, legs instantly wrapped with wet area hitting an excited member earning a growl. "fuck." 

Her, moaning when Jaemin massages her breast lightly as she teased by grinding, spread wildfires between them. It's a miracle he had only a hand supporting her ass. Too much for being needy.

  
"That's it baby, grind that sexy ass." he whispered with his voice getting 8 octaves deeper. His hot breath adding sensation to her whole body.

  
"hah.." she had to grip tightly because damn that voice, making her weaker than she already was. The meal being completely forgotten when they're about to do it with each other anyway.

Biting their lips and sucking each other's tongue, she gasps when she was thrown off the couch. They made a right choice to buy a sofa bed.

Her seeing a hot and raging Jaemin made her feel more hotter. Rushing to get undressed, Jaemin smirked at the desperation.

"so eager, aren't we?" flinching when Jaemin runs his slender finger on y/n's face, indicating she's too excited and needy.

"please.. just do anything to me.. I need you Jaemin." What a sign to trigger the monster in need.

"with pleasure." feeling like her womanhood was overflowing when a pure form of art was all in his glory, like she went back in time to see a masterpiece just being painted.

"suck." like a lollipop every child loved, the only difference was she was sucking a different one. A lollipop her child and innocent self would've never thought of savoring.

meanwhile Jaemin was already losing sanity and began thrusting, gagging her. "so.. good" head arched back in pleasure, on which had gone for minutes before finally releasing hot semen.

Jaemin watched how his liquid overflows in her mouth. He softly brushes y/n's hair indicating she had done a good job.

but not long after, she was flipped off and now facing the window. She hadn't noticed the lights were off, must be when they were sharing saliva. Just hoping no one walks by and see.

With only undergarments left and leave y/n completely unclothed, slender fingers lifts her lingerie, and runs his hand before taking it off.

"always wearing a lingerie, naughty girl.. always ready to fuck." Jaemin whispered

"ooh if I had known, I would've taken you back then" Jaemin's hand trailed slowly on her back giving goosebumps. It trailed until she gasps when finger was suddenly inserted.

"ah! ooh.." Jaemin does work wonders. Just with his fingers, she already can't even think straight. It's too damn good. Jaemin kept going until splashes of fluid was released.

not making her regain air, Jaemin already inserts his hardened cock at the same time puts his fingers dripping with cum inside y/n's mouth.

"mhm.. ahh" gripping unto the couch for support because of too much pleasure, Jaemin thrusts with care yet also in rapid rate. She can't decipher what's in between, all she knows was whatever he's doing, he's not failing to give her intense pleasure, her eyes rolls back.

as Jaemin pounce hard, he didn't fail to worship every inch of her body, making sure he kisses every spot, also marking some.

Closing her eyes to feel the sensation of his kisses, she lowered her body lifting her ass in position.

"Oh! Oh! Yes Jaemin!" her moans getting louder and louder as her bottom gets spanked.

Ah, what a nice night to do it in a couch, filled with skin slapping, moans and whimpers.

"c-cum.. I'm close.." with one last thrust, Jaemin shoots deeply. "AH!" body shaking, her body fell. Also Jaemin falling on her side.

making eye contact, they smiled. Jaemin holding y/n's face with gentleness, the two sealed it one last time with a warm, tender kiss.

her only safe place.. 

will it still be?


	4. Chapter 4

full of excitement, what she thought of great news was the opposite for the latter.

"hm, what is it angel?" cupping her face as he smile how adorable his lover are, with eyes glistening. _You must be really excited, huh?_

"I got accepted at the company I talked to you about!" giggling at the giddy y/n, he urged her to calm down.

"love, calm down..- now why are you sad?" confused by the sudden change of emotion, y/n could only look with utter guilt.

what she didn't know was with few simple words can change her life forever.

"though I will be placed on the outside country." like a devil coming out on one's body, hand was wrapped on the other's neck, full of rage.

y/n never thought she will ever get horrified as much as the incident right now in her whole life. Shaking vigorously, her eyes widen with horror while she tries to gasp for air. He looked so terrifying she kept shaking.

"p-plea..se.. let.. go" he did let go but jaemin grabbed her with force.

too horrified to resist, no choice but to cry.

starting the car, he had driven away. He looked at the rear view mirror with a knock out y/n he had just put to sleep with small amount of chloroform he uses on his victims when hell breaks loose.

waking up in an unfamiliar place, it's dark. As soon as she regained what had happened, her breathing paced heavily. 

you would've normally thought of abandoned place when sort of kidnap happens just like in the movies, but Jaemin took her to a rural area making it easy to take her in without suspicions arising. 

It was a vacation house he bought in exchange of selling his uncle's house when his alcoholism had reached it's limits, leading to his death of intoxication.

going back, footsteps were heard startling y/n. Jaemin went in with a tray of food. Seeing him formed sorts of emotions. Rage, fright, disgust, confusion, everything.

"Jaemin.." tears are now falling. She was too confused and broken.

"why.. why are you doing this?" full of pleading cries, she hoped for him to let her go. Him sitting on the bed, she flinched away when he tries holding her face. Pissed, he grabbed her chin to face him.

"my angel, we will never separate." he caresses her face gently with a smirk shown on his face.

"This isn't the Jaemin I knew.. please.. stop." Jaemin shook his head no. "we. will. never. separate."

"I'M JUST GOING TO WORK FOR A FEW YEARS!" she doesn't understand why is Jaemin acting like this.

He grits his teeth and throws tantrums like a maniac.

"OH SO YOU'LL LEAVE ME? YOU WANT TO GET AWAY FROM ME FOR GOOD?" y/n was frustrated as she took it as just another fight occuring between couples, but what it really was, is something worse.

Jaemin was a lunatic.

"No! What is wrong with you? You were never like this Jaemin! I thought you supported me?" this was their biggest fight yet.

"ANOTHER COUNTRY? SO WHILE I'M WAITING FOR YOU, YOU'LL FLIRT WITH MEN?" she slapped him.

"You think that low of me?!" to have your lover put no trust in you and think absurdly, y/n stood there broken. "god, I can't believe you Jaemin." to which Jaemin ignored. 

"eat." though it seems to trigger Jaemin when she pushed the tray causing a mess.

"No! I want to know what the hell is your problem with me pursuing my career?" she can't understand Jaemin anymore. He was always supportive of her no matter what. Yet what about now?

"I fucking cooked that for you." says Jaemin with no hint of emotion yet the authority in his voice was enough for anyone to get chills.

"Oh you won't answer?" standing up and about to leave, y/n was held back. "oh no you don't." 

"Jaemin, what the fuck is that?! What are you doing--" quick to pull a handcuff, she was locked on the bed.

"you are not leaving. -- but I'm not!" he ignored her and left. As much as she still doesn't understand how the hell Jaemin changed in a span of a day, 

she knew she had to escape.  
  
  


a/n: yes, confusing emotions. 


End file.
